


Hypercubed

by BewilderedSjipper



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Canibalistic Thoughts, Hypercubed Series, M/M, Yoglab Spoilers, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewilderedSjipper/pseuds/BewilderedSjipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lalna wakes up in mirror-ed room with Honeydew standing in front of him, he's a bit confused. Determined to get out of.. wherever he is, even more questions pop up when he and his dwarven friend meet up with the spaceman who seems to know more than he's letting on..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypercubed

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I don't know how to write summaries.

  
Xephnable: Waking Up With Amnesia

*Smash* The sound of glass breaking brings me out of the darkness. I slowly blink and look around, startled to find Simon standing a few feet away, the Dwarf staring at me with mild curiosity.

"Oh, hello Honeydew," I look around the room I'm in, no memory of how I got here. We are standing on glass, myself in a very small glass room. Above and below us are what looks like water, the walls black. "Where are we? What's going on?"

"You're in a reflecting pool," Simon tells me. "Can you hear Xephos?"

I frown, shaking my head. "No, why?"

Honeydew waves my question off, frowning at something that Xephos probably said. "Why was he locked up in the first place? Lalna's our friend, Xephos! We don't put friends in relfection pools hidden deep in Yoglabs!"

'Yoglabs...?' I think to myself, a faint memory of a large building full of Testificates coming to mind.

"Oh that's right," Honeydew mumbles. I look over at him, cocking an eyebrow. "I don't think he remembers, Xeph."

"Remember what?" Not knowing what Xephos is saying bothers me greatly. "What is he-"

"It's not important," Honeydew interjects. "You can ask all the questions you want later. Let's get out of here first, though."

I huff but agree, this room creeping me out. It's too symetrical and perfect. I start to wonder what will happen if we can't escape. 'Water won't be an issue,' I grin, looking at all the water below us. 'Food shouldn't be either,' I look at the short but stocky Dwarf. 'There's glass all over the floor, I could do it while he's asleep. Wouldn't feel a thing...'

"Lalna? Lalna! Oi!" I shake my head, looking back at the Dwarf.

"Sorry," I laugh.

Honeydew relays what Xephos says to me, a book in Honeydew's bag telling us what we'll need to get out of here.

The book says we need a compass and a clock, two things that are seemingly impossible until we find two chests, one above where I was and one below, in the water.

Honeydew jumps into the water and retrieves what's in that chest, while I go for the top one. "Oh, it's got a compass and a clock in it."

I take them out and watch them spin around crazily. 'What the hell..? Are they broken?' I look around. 'No way are we in Yoglabs.'

"Okay, great." I look down at Simon in the water. "Lewis says there should be a travel anchor around here somewhere? If we find it, we should be able to get out."

I nod and look around the room. "It must be in the water, because I don't see it up here."

"I'll look over here, you look over there, yea?" I nod and jump down into the water, mildly annoyed that everything up to my knees are soaked through.

In the water is a small white cube that teleports me when I stand on it.

Suddenly I'm in a room with purple cubes and a 'Spacial IO' sign. I step off the teleporter and slowly spin in a circle, Simon coming up behind me a moment later. "Where the hell are we?"

"I- woah!" Honeydew is pushed out of the way as Xephos appears on the white cube.

Xephos smiles when he sees Honeydew, offering him a hand up. "Sorry friend."

"S'alright," He takes the hand offered to him and pulls himself up.

Xephos turns and looks at me, his eyes going wide. "It's you," he whispers, taking a step towards me. I take a step back, throwing a confused look Honeydew's way. "The original you."

He steps closer and raises a hand, but before he can touch me Honeydew steps in. "Hey Xeph, buddy. C'mon friend," The Dwarf takes the Spaceman's hand and leads him away, sitting him on the floor so Honeydew can look into Xephos' eyes. "Stay focused. We have to fix Yoglabs, remember?"

"What?" Xephos' eyes flash bright blue before dimming back to their normal hue. "Oh, yea, right."

"What's all this?" Honeydew guestrues to the room we're in.

"Uh, this is the- um, this is the drive bay. Where you put the drives in." He nods to himself. "Yea, don't worry about it. Lalna, how are you doing?"

I start, his bright blue eyes boring into mine. "What? Oh, uh, I'm fine."

"How are you feeling? Any homicidal tendencies?"

I'm a bit taken back by his question. "No, I'm feeling really good actually." I try to appear confident when I say this.

"Good, good." Xephos looks around the room, trying to look like he knows what to do. "Well, let's have a little explore, shall we? See what we can find. There isn't much left of Yoglabs, we have this area and there's an observatory upstairs. It's like the main hub, where we store everything."

He walks onto the teleporter and is gone, Honeydew and I following him up.

The room we are now in is quite large, an area raised up that we are currently standing on floored with black-stained glass. There are chests and machines along one wall and a large door leading off to another room on the ajacent wall. On the other two are ME Dense Cables leading back down into the Spacial OI place.

We wander around a bit, Honeydew going through the chests as Xephos watches me with careful eyes. I try to avoid getting to close to him, knowing something's not right.

"Oh! I found a book that says we need to replace the Space Time Wools?" Both Xephos and I turn to look at Honeydew.

"What? Oh, yea. The space time wools. I told you they were important," He says in an I-told-you-so voice.

"What? Why does the universe rely on Space Time Wools?" Honeydew questions.

I laugh, finding the idea of wool keeping the universe together funny. "No no no, it's the dimentional machine that I made," Xephos explains.

"You use wool as a main-" Xephos turns to look at me and I immediately regret saying anything.

"Yes, don't worry about it." He stares at me for a few beats before abruptly turning away.

Honeydew and I share a confused look, the brunette going and sitting down on the stairs, muttering to himself. "So Honeydew," I turn to the bearded man. "Can you answer some of my questions now?"

Honeydew refused to tell me anything, saying I need to ask Xephos. I try asking him why Xephos acted so weird when he first saw me, asking him why he couldn't answer any of my questions when he denied that one.

"Let's go for a walk Lalna," Xephos suddenly says, standing up and walking onto the teleporter, not waiting for a reply.

"What?" I turn to Honeydew, hoping he'll tell me something.

"Best to follow him, mate." Honeydew pats my shoulder. "If you want answers, he'll give'm to ya."

I slowly get up and walk over to the teleporter, looking at Honeydew one last time before stepping on the pad. He looks sad despite the smile on his face. "Best of luck, friend."

I nod, stepping on the pad.

Xephos stands with his back to me, his hands clasped behind his back. I look around the room, wondering if I should speak up or wait for him to say something.

The desision is made for me, the Spaceman speaking up. "What do you remember?"

I think about his question, the only real memory I have is of me being in a glass room with a couch and a table and a bed. "And you guys were there once, Honeydew knocked on the glass." I nod, remembering the time they came through, both with white labcoats on, Xephos with a clipboard in hand. "You- you waved, at the end. Just before you left. You looked sad, why did you look sad?"

Xephos flinches at my words, slowly turning around but keeping his eyes trained on the floor. "That relfection pool really did a good job."

"Almost /too/ good," I say quietly.

He walks towards me, stopping when he's arms length away. He continues to stare at the floor, reaching his hands out to grab mine. "Lalna," He brushes a thumb across my knuckles.

I don't know if I should pull away or not, slightly afraid of angering the man. "Xeph?"

"I didn't want to; I didn't. They made me, Lal, they made me! Said I didn't have a choice, said.. said-" He lets out a quiet sob, cerulean tears falling from Xephos' eyes. "I'm so sorry Lal!"

He drops my hands and throws his arms around my neck, pulling me close and sobbing into my neck. My arms go around his waist, something that feels natural. Right. "Uh, it's okay?"

He shakes his head, tightening his grip. He says something against my throat, something I don't catch. He presses his lips to my throat, tangling a hand into my hair. "The reflection pool was our last chance."

He kisses me again, nuzzling his nose against my neck. I try to think back to before. Before I woke up in the reflection pool, before I saw Xeph and Dew passing through...

Brief flashes of memories appear in my head, photographs of a life I don't remember living. The memories seem very random, I question which ones are real and which ones aren't. Despite how fast they flash before my eyes, there are a few that linger in my mind.

A man with bright purple eyes and a purple scarf covering the bottom half of his face knelt on the floor, a girl with bright red hair laying lifeless in his arms.

That same man swearing vengance against Sjin and I, a promise to kill us both.

The red headed girl coming to me, asking if I could teach her science, the one thing the man with the purple scarf hates almost as much as Sjin and I.

Me, standing by helplessly as Honeydew beats Xephos, my blue-eyed Spaceman. An orange spaceman taking his place, Honeydew slowly driving him away as well. My blue-eyed Spaceman returning to us.

The blue-eyed Spaceman and I waving at our Dwarven friend as he blasts off into space, the thrill of being on the moon myself.

A pink house, a couple different pink houses. One of them is made from flesh. Not human.

Blood. Blood everywhere. The screams of someone. Many people. Blue eyes flashing bright with terror.

Me, frozen, watching as they drag my blue-eyed Spaceman away, cerulean tears running down his red face. He screams for me, if only I could scream for him.

I am, I am screaming. They are dragging me somewhere, I don't know where.

Lights, shining bright in my eyes. I try lifting a hand to cover my eyes but they are tied to something behind me. I'm on a bed. Suddenly there's a man leaning over me. It's my blue-eyed Spaceman. He's smiling, leans down to kiss me.

Everything goes dark for a moment before I regain my vision. "Xe..phos?" I pull back to look at the man in my arms, searching his face for something. I'm unsure of what.

He stares at me with wide eyes, cerulean streaks painting his face. "What is it friend?"

I smile slightly. "My memories are a bit patchy and foggy and when, or if, we get out of here I'm sure I'll probably be put back in the refection pool or something, but you seem to care about me. A lot. And I think I cared - care - for you a lot too."

Xephos starts laughing hysterically, looking a bit mad. "God damnit Lal, I love you." He kisses me, grinning wide into the kiss. I smile back, hoping we're stuck here for a little while.

 


End file.
